Electromagnetic pumps for liquid metals are assuming increased importance because of their good controllability and their simple design. They have the advantage that no moving parts come into contact with the metal melt, thereby avoiding many problems. An induction immersion pump which is suitable for aluminum and other metals which melt at a relatively low temperature has been proposed in European Patent No. EP-A3 0 077 498. This immersion pump is intended for transporting liquid metal and in this form is not directly suited for circulating and stirring a melt.
Different induction pumps and circuits for their operation are further described in European Patent No. EP-B1 021 219. However, these pumps are not designed for circulating and stirring a melt, but are intended for heavy-duty conveyor operation. German Patent Application No. DE-02 21 18 894 has proposed the use of an electromagnetic immersion pump for circulating a melt. A suitable design, however, is not given.